Trunks and The Strange New Disease
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: Trunks becomes sick with a virus,that no ones sure where or what it could possibly be. Written when I was 12 so it therefore kinda sucks xD
1. The Discovery

It was a beautiful day much like the others except for one thing thirteen year old Trunks Briefs was laying in the halls of Capsule Corp. half dead.He remembered walking to his room when he had a sharp pain in his chest and then suddenly fell over and busted his head on the carpet he has been feeling sick for weeks but has never once in those weeks passed out.

Four year old Bulla Briefs was now walking to the bathroom when she noticed Trunks."Trunks wake up...!''

There was no answer.She began to shake him.No movement."Mommy,Daddy Trunks is dead!"

Bulma stopped drinking her coffee and hurried upstairs,followed by Vegeta who has been training for five hours straight.

They found their way to the hall."Bulla what happen"? Asked Bulma tears in her eyes.

Before Bulla could reply Vegeta grabbed Trunks' wrist."Woman he has a pulse you should take him to your father!"

Bulma and Vegeta lifted Trunks and carried him to the lab where Doctor Briefs was.

"Bulma Dear what happen to Trunks?"

"I have no clue Father ,Bulla found him like this outside of the bathroom."

Dr. Briefs took Trunks and sat him on the bed he then began to hook several wires in him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO HOURS LATER

"It seems that Trunks has a new disease one that only a saiyan could recieve but since he is half saiyan it will be hard to find the cure."

Vegeta interrupted "Old man what type of disease is it ?"

"Well like i said it is a Saiyan disease,But what is happening is Trunks has some sort of a heart problem that sometimes developes to children around his age.Trunks could fight the heart problem very fast but he also has a strange knob of some sort stuck inside his stomache with a very harmful disease inside of it so it makes the heart disease worse."

"Well I am pure Saiyan and i know all the diseases and have not once heard of this one!"

"Well Vegeta I suppose only a Half Saiyan could catch it so...I suggest we keep Goten,Gohan,and Bulla away from him."

"Father how will we find the cure?"

"I will search around and experiment,but i need you to keep Trunks in his room he will awake soon do not tell him what is going on you might scare him."

WELL WHAT DID U THINK!!!!POOR TRUNKS !!!WELL READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Disclaimer:i do not own Dbz or other materials except this awesome story!!!!!!!!


	2. He ran away!

It was another morning and Trunks was still lying in bed."Mom I have a life I can't stay in bed forever!"

"Listen Trunks ,I know how it feels to be kept inside but you almost died!"

oops Bulma gave it away."Listen Mom I sit in a bed all day doing nothing I might as well be dead!''

Bulma reached out and slapped Trunks in the face."You listen to me I am Your mother and I don't want to hear you say that again!"

"Ok Mom.'' Trunks rubbed his cheek.Vegeta slowly walked in.

"I am going to say this now,I am going to do some intense training to relieve my stress I could be in there for days but don't bother me unless there is an emergency!"He walked out.

"Do you see mom?Everyone is going crazy because of me!''Trunks with tears in his eyes.

"Son we all love you it is just hard when you almost lose your son or a friend or brother."

"Mom would it be ok if i went over to Goten's?

"Honey, I'm sorry but you could be contagious.''

"Mom would you mind if i have some time alone?"

"Not at all." Bulma was about to walk out when..."Mom I love you."

"I love you too!"She hugged him and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Hour Later

"Woman I need you to fix the gravity room again."

"Ok Vegeta just let me go check on Trunks."

She was walking up the hall picking up all of Bulla's toys on the way,she finally reached his door...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Vegeta ran upstairs to see what was happening.

"What is it?"

"Vegeta,Trunks isn't in here and look his window is open!"

"It is ok i will call Kakkarot to see if he is there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi Chi's POV

RING RING

"Hello Son resident?"

"It is Vegeta now listen Trunks has run away and you already know about the disease but is he over there?"

"No."

"Let me talk to Kakkarot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku's POV

"Hello...Oh hi Vegeta...I'll be right over with Goten and Gohan we'll help look...Bye."...

WELL WHAT DID YA THINK GOOD ,BAD,OK ,WELL LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE I MIGHT NOT POST ANYMORE CHAPS IF I DON'T GET SOME REVIEWS!!!THANKS 4 READING!!!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR OTHER MATERIALS!!!!


	3. Found

Goku had finally reached the house and didn't bother to knock he went ahead and walked straight in.

Bulma was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Vegeta was out back pushing Bulla on a swing.

"Bulma ,Vegeta we are here!"

"Thank goodness Goku I am so scared my baby is out there all by himself."

"Bulma on my way over i thought i felt his ki energy but i thought i should get Vegeta before I checked it out."

Vegeta walked in the back door followed by Bulla in her Pink dress and her hair in two pigtails.

"Kakkarot i already heard from outside let's head out now."

"Ok Vegeta."

They walked outside and flew into the sky.

"Kakarot i feel his ki follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is ,Trunks get over here!"

"Dad?" 

"Yes dad You get over here before i make you!"

Trunks slowly walked over to Vegeta when Vegeta picked him up by his shirt collar.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I am sick ln of lying in bed all day!"

"I don't care you are my son and i decide what you do!"

He had tears falling out now."Dad you don't know what it is like to lie in bed useless thinking that your life could just end any second,without ever doing anything real exciting!"

"Son,I am not going to argue but you will be fine your dangering yourself when you fly out like this!" 

"I don't want to come home and you can't make me!'

"What did you say to me boy,you may be sick but that is no excuse for me to beat you so hard you can't walk for weeks!''

"Dad i have to do this for my own needs i want to stay out here in the forest by the lake it reminds me of something i loved long ago but i'm not sure what."

"Trunks if you don't come now I am going to have to make you!"

"Three words BRING- IT -ON!"

"Son you are sick and your Mother would kill me if I fought you so come on now I'm not asking I'm demanding!"

Goku soon cut in."Trunks your dad is right if you come home and rest you'll be fine enough to go out in no time!"

"Goku I don't want to come home leave me alone!"He walked away but was pulled back by Vegeta.

"I got you now and I'm not letting go until we get home."

They lifted for the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Home

They landed on the front yard of Capsule Corp. Bulma came running out and forced a strangling hug around Trunks."If you ever scare me like that again I will have to tear you limb from limb!"

" uh!" Is all he said and pushed her away.

" Young man do not treat me like that!"

"Shut up!"

"What did you say to me?"

"I said shut up and i'll say it again ,you never shut your big mouth!"

She slapped him in the face."Go to your room I don't like your attitude!"

"Fine better than being out here with you two I'll go back to my prison!" 

"You bet you will and if you run away I will find you and your father and I will punish you until your kids have kids!"

"Whatever!"

A/N:Well didn't expect that outburst did ya well next chap will be up when u review!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz.


	4. He crossed the line!

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting at the kitchen table both thinking about their son's most recent outburst.

"Vegeta I am worried , remember when Trunks was born and the doctor said there was something strange about him and that he could have a problem later on in life?"

"Woman , I am sure he'll be fine,plus when he was born the doctor said if anything he'll be put in a handicapp mode."

Bulma was about to reply but Trunks walked downstairs.He then opened the refridgerator.

"Do you old folks have any decent food in this house,I mean what is up with this fridge you are like so rich but you spend it on make-up instead of food!?"

"Trunks don't talk to your mother that way!"

"Fine old man I'll try not to!"

"That is it Trunks!!!!"

Vegeta got up pulled Trunks in the gravity room and threw him to the ground and began to punch him in the face over and over.

"This will teach you not to mess with me!"

Bulma ran into the gravity room and was furious."Vegeta get off of him!"

"Woman stay out of this I am teaching the boy a lesson."

Vegeta then began to knee him in the stomache several times.How could someone do that to there thirteen year old son!

Trunks was now spitting up blood!

"Dad...Please...st..op!!!!!!"

Vegeta got up and walked out leaving Bulma sitting over a very beat up Trunks.

Well what did u think?Oh and i am seriously sick of saying this but i do not own Dbz!!!!!!!


	5. The journal entry

Trunks was up in the infimary of Capsule Corp. Lieing like an unwanted piece of trash!He got up grabbed his journal and climbed back in bed he then began to write.

Dear journal,

Haven't been writing for a while,but if you were me you actually wouldn't want to.

I kind of think this is girly but mom says it is a good way of sorting my feelings without hitting walls,so I guess I'll try!

Anyway I am so angry with my Dad,I know I was getting out of hand but man the guy could cut some slack i could die any second!Plus mom just sat there while I got my butt kicked,what good is it to scream!

For once in my crummy life I actually feel bad for Bulla ,yesterday she was out on her bike and Dad started yelling for her to get off the bike and train!It is almost like he thinks I'm gonna just die and she has to take my place!Dad Already treats her better but I mean replacing me?!?,would he do that?

Yesterday Marron came by being the bestfriend I could have besides Goten!My family is ok but ,Mom is overprotective and naggy,Bulla is annoying,and Dad is just mean!I am like the only normal being in this house!

Well back to the point I sorta like Marron a bit more than a friend but if I told her she might get angry and our friendship would be over!

Tomorrow,everyone is coming over for a get together but Gohan,Goten,and even Bulla can't get close to me so I have to keep a distance.

Well anyway I gotta go I have to get some sleep or else the nag (mom) will get on my case!

sincerely,

The miserable Trunks!

Well what did u think remember If ur first to review on this chap i'll mention u in the next chap!!!!!

Ps.Thanks for the review Zhealy!U are awesome I will take ur advice and keep workin!

Ps.Also a thanks to Moonstardutchess for the great message,Hope u continue to read my fics!

A/n The people I just mentioned are really nice read their stories!!!!!


	6. Party Problems

Finally It was the day when everyone was coming of couse Bulma wanted everything to be perfect so that she bought an ice sculpture of a swan,hired 15 caterors,and bought a brand new silk dress.Bulla came up to the infirmary wearing a pink fluffy dress,with white little heels,and her hair in a pink bow.

"Trunks,Do you like my dressy?"

"Yeah Bulla it is really...nice."

"Thanks Trunks,I gotta go because I don't want to get sick like you."

"Ok...Um Bulla I wanted to tell you that I love you and...that if anything happens to me ...remember me."

Bulla was now in tears she climbed up in bed with Trunks.

"Trunksy I would never forget you...I don't care if I get sick to I want to be with you!"

Bulma was by the door listening,oh how she hated to see her babies cry.

She opened the door.

"Kids come downstairs they are gonna be here soon."

"But mom what about me being contagious?"

"Trunks we don't know what is going to happen but you need to have fun!"

Trunks smiled ,picked up Bulla, and headed downstair,he did feel a bit better.

And just in time...DING DONG!

" I will get it!"

Bulma went over to the door and opened it to see Krillin in a pair of kakis,and a white button up shirt.Marron was wearing a powder blue tantop that went down to her belly button,a jean skirt,white flip flops,and her hair in a long braid with two strand hanging down.18 was wearing a white dress that went to her knees with a hood in the back ,and her hair in its usual style.

"Hi Bulma we bought a pie,hope you like pumpkin!"

"Thanks Krillen,Marron Trunks is on the couch if you want to see him."

Marron smiled.."I can't wait!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the livingroom.

"Wassup,Trunks I sent you some pictures of Goten,Uub,and me!"

"Awesome sorry I couldn't check my email."

"No prob here I brought them over so you could see them."She handed him the stack of photos.

All of them had funny faces or Goten acting like he was picking his nose but then ...he came apon one pic of Goten kissing Marron on the cheek.

He threw the pictures down and ran toward the stairs.

"Trunks!Wait!"

Trunks was running as fast as he could he then tipped over a stair fell and busted his head and passed out ,with his head bleeding,heart beating fast,and the sharp pain in his stomache.

Everyone was here now so Vegeta went up to look for Trunks he found him in the hall and carried him to the livingroom couch,everyone stared.

Vegeta shook his arm.No answer.He was now all covered in blood even the couch was.

"Onna get the old man immediatley!"

Dr. Briefs came running down the hall and downstairs.He grabbed Trunks and moved a large band aid around his head.He then removed his blood stained shirt and put a wire on his stomache while Bulma hooked a large I.V. to his arm.Marron was now in tears."Bulma this is my fault,I showed Trunks the picture so he got mad and went running up the stairs!"

"Marron,honey it isn't your fault dry your tears."

Bulma took a heart monitor plugged it in and watched the lines go up and down.

"His heart is at the right pace father you should make sure he didn't lose to much blood.

"OK then I think you all should go.."

he was cut off by Goku ,"Dr.Briefs we all love Trunks please let us stay a few nights to visit him?"

Everyone was speechless...

So what do u think ?

WELL PLZ READ AND REVIEW MORE TO COME!!!!

I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!

Can u spell C-l-i-f-f-h-a-n-g-e-r!!!!!!!


	7. In reality

"Goku I guess you could stay but only you and your family,because I don't want a lot of commotion,sorry.

Before Goku could reply Trunks began to move in his sleep..."Why...I love you...please...grr...uh...Marron...please."

Everyone stopped and stared at Marron."I know I know,but everyone I'm going out with Goten.

"Marron ,Goten's in the bathroom tell me why are you going out with him?

"Bulma,Everyone I have liked Trunks since I first met him,but you see he is too good for me so when Goten asked me out I said yes.."

"What do you mean to good?"

" I mean he is so handsome,smart,and popular at school that I thought he didn't even think of me like that."

"Marron you are beautiful and very nice Trust me after seeing all those girls he hangs out with you are by far the best!"

Marron twirled her blonde hair and slightly smiled.Trunks began to speak again...''Why ...I love...you..goten..you stupid...son...of..a ..."Before he could go on Bulma gave a small shake and smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What happen?"

"You tripped, fell, hit your head,and just got knocked out ,that disese must be horrible!"Exclaimed Krillin.

"Trust me you don't know how it feels!"

"Trunks I am sorry I hurt you but could I sing you a song that kind of relates to me?"

"Uh...sure."

Marron had a beautiful singing voice!

**"Outside Looking In" By:Jordan Pruitt**

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

"Wow Marron I never knew you felt that way!"

"I do Trunks,I have all along!"

"Well Marron We had better get going!"

Marron gave Trunks a hug,kissed Goten,and waved goodbye the door shut.

Well what did u guys think ?I would like to give a special thanks to:Babybluerowen I understand that some people don't like the pairing but I am going to continue ,I'll try to lay off the lovey dovey stuff thanks for the review!

TRUNKS RULES!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I do not own Dbz or "Outside looking in"By Jordan Pruitt!


	8. The shocking Truth

Dear Journal,

Grandpa says I am getting better everyday but I seriously don't know if I want to live maybe I should go into the forest and just start cutting myself to death!But seriously I really consider!I doubt Dad would be upset,Mom would cry for a while and then move on,and Bulla would cry and be confused at the same time.

Well I am also getting well enough to get up and walk around but only a few minutes a day.

Yesterday I heard my parents talking in the kitchen Dad suggested that they send me to My Aunt Flo's (Bulma's adopted sister).But Mom said absolutely not.Why would dad want to send me anyway I mean I am still sick does he not want to give up his training to take care of me?

Well short but Mom says I need my rest!

Sincerely Suicide Trunks!

Bulma walked up stairs and seen Trunks journal on the bed next to him he was asleep so she decided to pick it up she began to read...

As soon as she was done she ran down stairs and showed Vegeta the entry they both stared in shock.

"Woman,what is wrong with this kid this disease is making him think of suicide!"

"Vegeta,Maybe he feels unwanted and that he is lacking love from you."

"Woman,I spend time with him remember the week before he got sick? I took him and Bulla to the town's carnival!"

"Yes Vegeta but I mean things with out Bulla some Father/Son Bonding!"

"Woman I'll try when he gets well but for now we really need to keep an I on the brat because if he tries to kill himself I might have to kill him!"

"Fine,we will check his journal entries,make sure he doesn't sneak out ,and that he has absolutely no weapons!"

"Well I'm going to train put the Journal back."

"Ok."

Trunks awoke to see a tray of eggs,bacon,toast,biscuits and gravy,hash browns,and orange juice by his bed.Also his room was filled with gifts he would open them later but now he decided to eat his breakfast.Once he was done he took out his secret notebook he kept under the matress and began to write his plan for suicide.

Suicide Plans

1.sneak out the window

2.grab a big butcher knife from the box in the garage9don't ask why there is a box with a butcher knife

3.go to the forest by Goten's house

4.cut my arms,legs,and face.

5.bleed

He hid his notebook and called Goten to tell him.

"Hey dude I am leaving tonight and you'll never see me again."

"What your sick!?!?! Plus where are you going?"

"Goten I have decided to kill myself but you absolutely cannot tell my parents ,or yours, or Gohan,or anyone who will try to stop me!"

"Trunks your my best friend and there are so many people who love you why would you do this?"

"Let's see Marron is dating you,My dad wants to send me away,I can barely get out of bed without my mom yelling,I have to take a disgusting medicine and have 10 wires hooked to me when I get knocked out!What is the use of dealing with that?!?!?!"

"But Trunks you will be better soon!"

"I don't care!"

He hung up the phone

Well that is all for now I really hate using suicide because it is really stupid for someone to do but I think it kinda fits at this point for Trunks anyway!So please review!

Thanks again for BabyblueRowen your reviews always make me want to continue!


	9. The Attempt

It was late at night and time to head out .He walked up to the window and slowly climbed out trying to hide his ki as much as possible.He reached the bottom, and slowly walked to the garage and pulled out the gigantic butcher knife from it's box and flew to the lake far on the other side of the mountains faor away from West City.

Little did he know that Goten followed him the whole way watching carefully.

Trunks grabbed the knife and sliced his arm."Agh"he hissed with pain.

He then did his leg more pain.Goten knew it was time to go get help since his house was close he flew and found Goku."Dad Trunks is in the woods cutting himelf to death we have to help!"

Goku flew at top speed and once they got there Trunks was about to slit his throat he had already did his arms,legs,stomache ,and his side.

"Trunks Stop!" Goku yelled.He grabbed the knife and threw it in the woods,he then began to rip his shirt into pieces to cover his wounds so that he would not bleed to death.

"Let go! I wanna die!"

"No you don't let's get you home!"

"No I wanna die!"

He was now in tears and before you knew it he fell unconsious.Goku picked him up and flew to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta felt Goku's Ki and ran outside of the house it was pitch black so he didn't see that the thing in his hand was Trunks.

"Kakkarot it is 2:00 A.M. Trunks and Bulla are asleep .Wat the hell is in your arms?"

"Vegeta I am here because Trunks isn't sleeping I found him in the woods trying to committ suicide.This is him in my arms,I covered his wounds so he wouldn't bleed to death but it won't hold much longer we need to get him up to the infirmary!"

Vegeta grabbed Trunks and ran as fast as he could through the house he then woke Bulma and Dr. Briefs and sat Trunks on the hospital bed.

Once again Trunks was hooked to several wires,covered in many bandages,and unconcious.

Bulma began to talk to him knowing he couldn't hear her.

"Trunks ,honey I love you so much and you don't know how much it hurts me to think that you would take yourself out of this world,a much as I love you I would rather kill myself.Please be ok! I love you so much...Baby please!"

Dr. Briefs was now walking in the room looking sadder than ever."Bulma hun,Trunks...He only...has a 30 chance of living,after all those damages before it gotten worse."

"Dad ...No he is a strong kid!"

"Bulma we just have to keep our hopes up,If he lives he'll have health problems fo a long time."

"Why?Everyone in our family is healthy!"

Vegeta looked at Bulma and sighed "Bulma remember when Trunks was 5,I was training him in the gravity room and he fainted?"

"Yes."

"Well we thought it was just exhaustion,but it was most likely this disease building up,what was it that made him better?"

"Love?"

"Yes as soon as he recieved a hug from...me he was better."

"Vegeta that is a nice theory but it is a lot more severe and detailed then that,I think if Trunks makes it through this little suicide attempt we have to get everyone together and show him how much we care."

"Sounds like a plan..."

Well I hate Cliffies but I have a lot of stuff to update I also have a Youtube Account so I have to keep up on the Videos!!!!SORRY!!!!

Always thanks to:BabyBlueRowen!You always keep me in a good mood so u really Rock!I love ur reviews and am happy ur interested!!!!!

I do not own any of the materials in this story!!!

Ps. Authors do u ever get sick of typing disclaimers ?I sure do!!!LOL


	10. Confusion!

It was The next Morning and Bulma had awaken.

She walked to Trunks' Room

He was laying awake in his room!

"Oh my Gosh Trunks Baby!"

"Oh hi Mom."

"Hun,Tell why did you try to committ suicide last night?"

"I never tried to committ suicide!"

"Yes you did!And that is horrible especially with the disease you have!"

"I don't have a disease!"

"Trunks why are you denying all this you have had it for two months!"

"Mom It has only been a day since i left the fair with dad!"

"Honey I don't know what is wrong with you but we need to get you up to the infirmary with Grandpa!''

"Mom you must have been dreaming all this because Grandpa moved out four years ago!"

Bulma was very confused she ran to her Father's room to see if he was inside.

Once she reached his bedroom all of his belongings were gone!

"Trunks!How long was I asleep?"

"Well we came back from the fair last night and you were fast asleep!"

"Trunks I had a horrible nightmare!You had a disease and you tried to kill yourself and you only had a 30 chance of living!"

"Oh really!" He said in a voice like Freiza.

"Who are you?"

He pulled off his skin to reveal Frieza!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Bulma you had a bad dream come on we are about to leave for the fair!"

"Ok."

With that they put on their coats and were off to the fair.

Sometimes our imaginations get the best of us...Or was this a warning?

The End


End file.
